


snowed in

by hypothetical_otters



Category: The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>fairly obvious prompt fill. takes place in The Haunting of Roy Steel so spoilers for that episode.</p>
    </blockquote>





	snowed in

**Author's Note:**

> fairly obvious prompt fill. takes place in The Haunting of Roy Steel so spoilers for that episode.

There’s snow surrounding the house. It wouldn’t be this bad in London, there’s probably no snow in London. It wouldn’t be so bad if Roy and his ex wife weren’t arguing about everything and nothing loudly somewhere. If they weren’t snowed in at her house it wouldn’t be so bad. If his books hadn’t been destroyed by the ghost of a pirate who was trying to kill them it wouldn’t be so bad. It’s Christmas, he was supposed to spend it with Suki. And yet he’s here in the huge but empty house belonging to his partners almost but not actually ex wife, listening to arguments and he doesn’t know how to get out of this. He could try digging for the car, but there’s already so much snow and it doesn’t show any signs of stopping soon. He’ll just have to make the best of a bad situation, starting with telling Roy and Ginny to stop arguing.


End file.
